Project abstract The proposal brings together an interdisciplinary team of investigators from Harvard University, Harvard Medical School, Columbia, and UC Berkeley to uncover the function of dopaminergic neurons in controlling action timing, selection, and reinforcement. The Administrative Core will provide support for interactions among the team members as well as between the team, NIH, and external advisory board. In conjunction with the Team Leader and the Internal Advisory Committee, the Administrative Core will also set timelines and milestones, organize real and virtual meetings of the team members, monitor progress, and generate corresponding reports.